


When the past comes to haunt you

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Smallfoot, with humans and Yeti's coexisting everything is going smoothly.All but Stonekeeper and Percy.Ever since finding out in a book exactly what humans used to do, Percy has been avoiding the Yeti leader.However when a past comes to haunt Percy. He finds himself leaning on his new friends and Stonekeeper for comfort and protection.Love can come from the most random places.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the Yetis's and smallfoot now defined as humans made peace. Things ran alot more smoothly Yetis's came to the humans village or town quite often,and humans even made paths so the Yetis's could move smoothly through. Almost everyone got along with everyone.

All but Stonekeeper and Percy.

It wasent that they didnt get along exactly but the human seemed afraid of the Yeti Village leader. Not that Stonekeeper could blame him he litterly tried to freeze him to death.

Even when they found a way for the Yetis and humans to be able to actually talk and understand each other.

It still didnt help the situation.

Stonekeeper walked doen the snowy hill with his staff watching the hussle and bussle of the town, humans sure were busy. 

Migo and Meechee walked hand in hand going for their annual visiting the town every day, Meechee knew somthing was wrong with her father. He had been stand offish latley. 

Reserved like somthing was on his mind.

"Meechee?". Migo asked his girlfriend. "Whats wrong?".

"Its just.. my father hes been acting strange latley reserved almost depressed. I tried asking him what was wrong but he wouldnt tell me".

"Hey". Migo took his girlfriends hands. "Will figure it out. Together". 

Meechee smiled shyly squeezing Migos hand a loving smile between them both. Migo broke into a grin waving at Percy who was putting up a sign for a shop.

Percy grinning waving back he admired the job he did. He was just about to step down when he slipped on the step. He let out a yell as he went hurling towarss the ground.

"Percy!!".

Stonekeeper rushed forward lunging as he reached out catching the human before he landed, he grunted forcing himself upright. 

Worried eyes gazing into the wide humans.

"Are you alright?". Stonekeepers voice low soothing. Concern laced within it.

Blinking Percy tensed but offered the Yeti a small weak smile. 

"Its so sad humans used to hunt Yeti's we litterly chased them off their land".

Percy flinched Brenda's words whirling through his head. He scrambled away from the Yeti quickly standing up clearing his throat.

"Right so thank you for the save now if you'll excuse me I have to get a few things done". He quickly walked away his hands in his pockets refusing to glance back.

Stonekeeper stood up his hand clenching a worn down yet sad look on his fac eas he watched the human walk away.

"Im going to go for a walk". Stonekeepers tone quiet walking heavily with his cane, concern flashed through Meechee's eyes as she watched her father walk away.

Relization crossed Migo's face as he watched his friends retreating back. He touched Meechee's shoulder. 

"Go follow your father. I think I know what this is about. But i need to catch up to Percy".

Nodding and with a quick kiss the Yeti's went into oppost directions.

Unaware of the cold dark eyes watching them from close by.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wasen't going to update so soon but need a distraction,my dogs cancer which just went into remission we think came back. She got a huge orange like mass that developed in less then 2 months. Sadly this time she might not be able to survive. But writings good for that. That distraction. Glad people like the story so far.

Onto chapter 2!

Percy sighed leaning up heavily against a rock just on the outskirts of town, he would be a fool to not have noticed the hurt in the leader's eyes. 

But this is for the best wasen't it?

Running a hand through his hair the man slouched, the Yeti's this whole situation had brought out the best in him. 

He never really properly thanked them. This being nice thing was new to him at least the selfless part. 

He was a kind person once upon a time...before. Percy shuddered at the thought not wanting to relive his past.

"Percy?"

"Oh". Percy jumped at the quiet tone. He put a hand to his chest. "Migo. You scared me. Still getting used to you guys talking in our language". The TV host chuckled. 

Migo sat next to his friend eyes not taking off the human. Somthing was off about his friend,he seemed jumpy and skittish. More so than usual.

"Is everything alright? You kind of just left. And anytime Stonekeeper is near you. You seem to run from him".

"You noticed that huh?". Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"He's not going to hurt you Percy".

"Oh I know that!". Percy stated quickly. "Im not afraid of him or anything. Its just...".

"It's just what?". Migo said softly offering his friend a hand who gratefully accepted it. He gently placed the human on his knee who leaned back against the Yeti's fur.

"A few weeks ago Brenda was given a book by Meechee. In it were some paintings she had drawn what was on your rocks". Percy swallowed thickly. "And I saw exactly why Yeti's disliked humans in the first place".

Percy ran his hand through his hair in distress.

"I feel unworthy to even talk to your leader. My kind tormented you. Killed you. Forced you into hiding. While Stonekeeper allows you to come visit us. I worry that all he will think of us is those kinds of humans who destroyed your kind".

"That's what this is about? Percy Stonekeeper knows your village, this place is not like that". Migo rested a hand gently on his friend's back.

"But maybe he's doing this because you all want it. Not that he believes it. You said it yourself he's been this way as long as you can remember. I doubt one measly human saving one of your kind. Will make up what human's have put you all through".

Migo felt like hed been slapped in the face. All this time the Stonekeeper thought Percy hated him. When in reality it was the other way around. Biting his lip the Yeti stood up craddling his friend against his fur.

"Where going to right this confussion right now". 

"What confussion?". Percy asked gripping the fur as the Yeti walked.

"The Stonekeeper thinks you hate him. He's wanted to try to communicate with you better but you always run away". Migo explained. "Meechee has noticed her fathers been quiet, reserved. And I think it has to do with you".

"But I am just one human being? Why would he care so much even if I didnt like him. Not saying I don't". Percy quickly added.

"He almost had you killed. Its been putting a weight on him. Despite this whole situation. Stonekeeper really is a good leader. He want's to right this wrong. Sides". Migo grinned slightly. "He was very impressed that you saved my life. You were the first nice human hes ever came across".

"Wow now I feel really bad". Percy cringed. Most of the time he had just wanted footage for his show. Although by the time Stonekeeper had seen his sacrifice. He had developed a sense of integrity. 

"So you'll talk to him?". Migo said hopefully.

"Of course". Percy readjusted his grip. "I dont want the leader to think I hate him".

Migo breathed a sigh of relief. Everything wouls be fine.

Unknowingly to Migo and Percy this was only the beginning, for right now a person of Percy's past was plotting somthing sinister.


End file.
